This invention relates to templates and more particularly to templates for a lathe having an automatic feed for machining a workpiece into contours having two angles and an interconnecting radius.
Heretofore, each job for the machining of an automatic feed lathe of two sides of any lathe turned surface with a connecting radius required a special solid template. Thus the angle of each side and the radius therebetween of the machined piece was preascertained and inscribed in a solid template. Where the job called for many turned pieces, a solid template is satisfactory and perhaps, preferred. However, if the job is special requiring a limited number of pieces, the use of a solid template with the attendant limited use is unattractive. In heretofore practice, this solid template was inventoried to be reused whenever a similar job presented itself, if ever, or was discarded.
We have found that we can obviate the problem noted above and provide a multi-use or universal template for achieving this end. It is contemplated by this invention that an adjustable template for a male radius (convex) or a female radius (concave) can be attained by making the template to be comprised of a base plate, a pair of pivotable arms overlying the plate, and cooperating with a central, circumferential member so arranged that the edge of each arm lies tangential thereto so as to form a continuous tracing for the cooperating stylus.
In the instance of the female radius, the central circumferential member is a segmented circumference mounted on a rotatable platform and forming an arc that is equal to or less than 180.degree. so that it can be rotated so that one arm and then the other lies tangential thereto.